In conventional marine salvage operations, given the size of some structures, it is sometimes necessary to remove the structure in a piecemeal fashion. Thus, various cutting methods have been employed. One such method involves the use of a wire having a plurality of loose bushings slidable along the wire. The wire is actuated in a back and forth saw-like motion to cut the desired structure. Another method involves the use of a chain which is actuated back and forth to cut the structure.
These methods have a variety of disadvantages. In the first method, the bushings are not attached to one another. Therefore, in instances when the wire breaks during operations, bushings simply slide off the wire into the surrounding water. As a result, costly retrieval operations must be conducted, or bushings have to be replaced. In methods employing the chain, cutting operations are extremely violent since the chain really does not cut the structure, but rather “tears” it, resulting in a very jagged “cut” and a dangerous working environment. In addition, since adjacent links in the chain are oriented along planes which are perpendicular to one another, every other link bears the majority of the cutting stresses, resulting in a less efficient cutting operation with greater safety risk to personnel and equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cutter having interlocking, articulating bushings, therefore providing a means to achieve a safer, efficient, and cost-effective marine salvage operation.